


Loveballed

by Manawind



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, pokegirl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manawind/pseuds/Manawind
Summary: Henry wanted a normal life, training his pokegirls and traveling the Crescent league. But this day all of that is going to change, and will restrict his life in ways that he would never imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if you are not above the legal age in your country, as the pokegirl universe can and will contain sex.
> 
> If this is your first time encountering the pokegirl AU. Please feel free to read this primer for explanations of common terms and mechanics. http://www.angelfire.com/mn3/pokegirls/pokegirls_primer.html

The forest were lovely this time of the year and the air couldn't be any more clean. Henry was glad to be out of the orphanage. Too many years there made him long for the open country, and to get his own pokegirl. Many boys were able to get their first at 13, but will the limit space at home, he would have had to move if he wanted a girl. Yet today he was free of them, got his own place and tamer licence. So the ranch ahead of him was going to get him his starter. He wasn't going to be picky about what he got so long as it wanted a bug type. Try as he might he just could never tame bug pokegirls. 

He was daydreaming again, as he shook his head and started towards the ranch again. He would need to hurry through the clouds while nice promised rain and no small amount. The calm was however was interrupted by a deafening boom and pillar of smoke coming from the ranch's pokegirl storage barn. Henry forced himself to sprint down the road be for he could talk himself out of going towards the danger. People in black uniforms seem to be having their pokegirls holding off the ranch girls as they were running pokeball to an armored van that was skidded onto the grass.

He didn't know what to do, those girls could mess him pretty badly if any of their attacks hit him.... but he had to do something. A distraction... that would let the ranch girls push them back. He would have to slip behind them, so back into the forest was the only route. "This is dumb, why am I doing this, I'm going to get myself killed" he cursed under his breath as his body pushed forward into the wood and started around the cleared the buildings where all in. The men in black seem to have a red R on their uniforms. "Fucking great it had to be the Rocket dumbasses" Henry stated miserably He was in the woods behind them, he just needed something big enough to get there attention and let him run.

None of the trees looked ready to fall so that was out. Looking up and down the ridge he was at was not promising any ideas. Henry made his way up the ridge even as the rocks under him protested being climbed upon. They groaned and shifted as he ever so slowly my mad his way to the summit. Luck however didn’t want to work with him today, as the bolder under his feet gave way and crushed down the ridge making a huge ruckus.

Henry manage to grab a newly exposed beam of metal that hung out and over the drop below. It must have been buried under the rock and come free as the bolder smash up rock on it's way down. He wasn’t going to hang here as he heard shouts and people coming his. Well his plan worked halfway, he made a distraction, now he just needs to run. The drops of rain that fell on his face as he was trying to pull himself did not bode well for his grip as he was starting to panic. His level of panic rising as the rainfall went from slow sprinkle to a large downpour in under two minute. He was starting to slip and kept having to renew his grip on the metal that was sticking out of the rocky cliff 

"You up there what are you doing?" A rocket grunt yells up at him as he stands at the base of the ridge. "Get down here now, and I won't have to rough you up to bad"

What a lovely offer from the idiot, like that would make him come down... but at this rate he wasn't going to be able to stay up here for much longer. "Fuck fuck fuck", Henry called out to himself as one of his hands slipped off and he could recover.... was he really going to die like this, just a splatter on the rocks below. His other hand slide off the metal, the string running across his palm let him know that his was bleeding now. The rocket grunt sneered and watched the boy fall with a sickening crunch from his legs. "Did a number on yourself didn't cha? No matter I still have a use for you" 

The last thing Henry saw was the beam above him hit by a bolt of lightning and it continued right to him. The pair was beyond what he could imagine even as it spasmed his broken legs. Then the flash ended and all he know what black.


	2. Chapter 2

The black darkness seem to go on forever. How long had he been here? Where was here? Why was the only thing that he could see what his body without a scratch on him. Weeks and months seem to pass without anything changing. He didn't need to eat or sleep. He was dead wasn't he. All at once the darkness seem to grow dense and was gripping at him. Henry recoiled away from it only to fall back into its embrace. It grabbed him and he could see it staining his skin. It was adhering, and trying to scrape it off only got it onto his hands. It was eating at him. Anywhere it got he couldn't feel a thing.

The darkness was creeping up and around his body and he became less and less. First his hands and legs. Then his lower body was gone not removed, just gone. Next he was reduced to his head and the moment that he tried to scream, he was gone. The darkness swallowed him and left nothing. He awoke some time later, wonder what happened, but started to panic when he tried to move. He had nobody, nothing to move, nothing to feel. He was everywhere but nowhere.... and it was freaking him out.

Time goes on and on and on. What was he going to do? All he wanted was to save those pokegirls, maybe be a hero and get his first girl. Maybe a nice Amachop or Witch. Have his first taming, since he was saving himself for his girl, unlike the other boys in his classes. He wanted to make sure that only ever bonded to his girls, and not some officer jenny or nurse joy. Stupid reason really, I mean the service girls needed taking to, I mean they work hard and don't get much from anyone, but that's just how it is in Crescent. Pokegirls only real rights is to be owned and not abused.

He would have treated his girls right, taken them shopping, left them out of their balls whenever he could. Gave them all the happiness that he never got to grow up with. But that was all in the past now, he was dead and that was that. Just sitting here forever with only his thoughts. 

  
It was as if the darkness heard that last idea and aimed to make him suffer, it shoved forward and Henry was forced from everywhere that he could spread to, down to the smallest of points. Utterly confined and in pain. Then it felt like he was being forced into a hole within himself. There was a pop, and everything was a flash of white and unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

I was dreaming, I hadn't been able to do that is so long, but these dreamscape was unnerving it was showing me the warped shapes of a landscape and what I think are pokegirls running across them. They are laughing and crying as they live out their lives. There was something about them that was so familiar but I'm sure that I've never seen them before. It played out again and again, the same girls but different order of events. 

I wasn't sure what I was seeing but I tried to move and it faded away as my eyes opened to a deep forest. My body was both heavy and light at the same time. This duality would have concerned me, but I was just happy to feel again. "Don't move. You've been through alot" a voice from beside me said. I didn't want to move anyway, so that wasn't going to be a problem.  "You must be confused... granted you seem calmer than I expected... I guess to start you've been out for 2 days." He says and I can hear him rubbing the back of his head. My eyes widen, there was no way that was only 2 days, it was multiple years at least.

" So a couple things happened," He continues, "first you seem to have shattered most of the bones in your lower body with your fall...Second is you were struck by lightning..." He seem to linger like he didn't want to move on. "And the only reason that you didn't die is the rocket dumbass caught you in a loveball"

My mind was reeling, no No NO! He looked over me and continued as if I didn't get it., "So if you've never heard of them Loveballs they can catch humans and for any pokegirl DNA in them to activate changing them into a pokegirl" "I defeated the grunt and transferred you to one of my pokeballs"

I move the slightest, my body was all wrong, I was smaller, softer, there were these things... breasts on my chest. I growled and in a rough motion was up and lunged at him. I growled out "Why would you do that, I don't want to be like this" The fear in his eyes was real. His eyes were locked on me. "I - I," he stammered. " What!" I barked at him, noticing that my hands were more claw like, as I kept him down.

"I wanted to save you" he chokes out as I leered at him. "From what?" I snarled at him, rather easily. "Cause if the cops found you in that love ball and you acted like this, they would run you through a level 5 taming right away."

I froze... a level 5 taming... on me.... that would effectively be death... I'd lose all memories, skills, everything it my name would be gone.... I'd just be a simple.... Pokegirl. I slumped off of him and laid on the ground, unmoving. A pokegirl.... that's all I am now. I could feel it now, my breasts, my thighs.... I raised a hand up and felt the massive ears a top my head, and the fur on them. He was getting up slowly, "Good news... you didn't get turned into a bimbo" he said trying to lighten the mood. Growling at him was my only response... but even that I could hear the feminine quality to my voice. "What am I?"

Rather than answer, he flipped open his pokedex and pointed it at me. FENNEC, the swift sand pokegirl, the device chirps out. He pressed the pause button on the dex before it did the full information readout. A fennec... I've had my whole life defined for me... It doesn’t matter who I am anymore because of what i am... 

I was so focused on all of this that when I felt my ears being touched, I whipped my claw up to knock him away. I turned to scold him only to find him holding the bleeding slash on his arm.  "Oh shit, I'm sorry, fuck. Do you have any meds?" I pleaded, not meaning to hurt him. I rummaged in his bags and found a small roll of cloth to stop the bleeding with. With his help we manage to get him patched up, least for now. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to...." I repeated. He interrupted me,  "Its fine, it was dumb to touch you, but you looked crushed. I couldn't help it"

I wanted to say that I didn't need his concern, but I didn't want to be alone right now... not after whatever that was before with the darkness. He was digging in his bag. "What are you doing now?" I sounded cold, wincing at my tone. "Figured you'd want some clothes, a mean normal pokegirls don't like to be naked unless feral." He stayed as he handed me a shirt and shorts.

I grab them and cover my crotch. "Fucking hell" He cleared he throat and gestured upward. I followed his pointing hand and growled as I brought an arm up to cover my breasts as well. "I'll be right back" as I get up and take the clothes behind a nearby tree. Unfolding them, the shorts fit snug but the shirt was so small, I got it over my chest... barely, it left my stomach completely exposed. My ears twitched, he was talking again... and I occurs to me I don't know his name, but I listened as hard as I could.

"Oh lily, what would you do here? You'd know what to say to her. I just screw it up again." He sighed, "I mean who else would have a starter like her." I don't know who this lily was but what caught my attention was that I was his starter. He continued, "she's a fennec like you were, nowhere near as cute as you were Lily. This is going to be hard... she doesn't know the first thing about being a pokegirl or a girl in general... I don't know what I'm doing" she could hear him grabbing his hair.

I mean he was right she didn't know what she was doing, no pokegirls attacks, moving as odd in this form, and these ears were huge. She couldn't see them, but she they felt over a foot tall. I let out a sigh. I should got back to him, but he does need to know that I heard him, I get the feeling I wasn't suppose to. Coming back into the clearing, he greeted me with a wave, "I hope those fit well enough until we can get you better ones." I look at him. Better ones? He really is going to keep me around. I mean he said he would but this is so very odd to me.

"Your tail at least comfy? I hear that's one of the most important part to get right" he asked as he was pulling a bedroll out. "Tail? I don't have a tail" I was confused, then it hit me, Fennec have tails, but I don't. I didn't seem to have the fur like one either, just on my ears. "Strange, but it may have to do with what happen to you." He wondered as the bed roll was unrolled. "Unfortunately, we'll have to share a bed tonight as I only have one and it's going to be chilly with all the rain from yesterday." He was looking away from me. I shrugged at this, whatever don't matter to me. I got down and slid into the pocket of so to be warmth. He slid next to me, and I could tell he was trying to give me as much space as he could. I was drifting, this day was crushing me under its heel. I perk up just enough to ask a question that I had been wondering. "So what is your name?" "Yavel" he says as I pass out and dreams take me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep had me but I wanted free, the scenes that flashed by me were not to my liking, I was running in the desert on all fours, pinning down and eating of the pokegirls for food. I was going to be sick, but luckily everything blurred and I was underground guarding something or someone behind me, I was vicious and untamed, just a wild beast.

Everything fast forwarded again in a blur. It's just me this time and I look nervous like I'm hiding. My hand snacking up to my chest and gave a gentle squeeze. I moan and keep on groping my chest, it felt so good. I squirmed as my nipples hardened and I focused on them teasing them and squeezing more. I was groaning... it wasn't hard but I want to touch between my legs, I reached down and.... open my eyes as I am looking up at the forest again.

My body was hot with need, but it was fading rapidly, right up until I felt Yavel squeeze my breast. I was livid as I kept making a sound, he was going to answer for... this? He was asleep? he was groping me in his sleep. He squeezed again and I choked back noise. It did feel good just like my dream. Every ten to twenty seconds he'd grope me. It wasn't enough like my dreams had been, but just enough that I wouldn't remove his hand just yet.... I think I'll let him go until he wakes up.

It was sweet agony, I need to remove his hand, but I can't get mine to move. It feels too good, I just wish he'd do this better. I guess I should be surprised by all this pokegirls are made for... sex. I paled. 'Oh dammit' I mentally cursed. I'm a pokegirl now, and eventually I'm going to need to be tamed or I'm going to go feral and lose my higher brain functions. I-I'm not ready, I'm not ready to be with.... I rolled away from Yavel, thus removing his hand from me. I missed his hand already, my breast was feeling cold without his heat and the skin sensitive.

I wallowed in the fact that I'm just a simple pokegirl now, and nothing that will never amount to anything, especially not in Crescent. Eventually Yavel woke up and eased out of bed, thinking I was still asleep, I guess. He started digging out some food from his bag and was waiting for me to wake. I pretended to wake a few minutes later and tried to flop on my stomach... only to find that I can't really do that anymore. "Good morning" he chirped, being far to energetic for this early. "We need to get moving to get your registration finished at the ranch today."  "What's the hurry?" As I catch a snack bar that he tossed to me. "Well I didn't technically catch you, so until that's done, you can be caught by any pokeball as you aren't mine."  "I am not going into a pokeball again, got it?" Remembering the darkness I was in. "That's fine, but that does bring me to an important question... what name shall we register you under?"

I was taken aback, my name was mine... but I didn't really fit... ... 'oh God what is my name!'  I can't remember, I know I had one but every time I reach for it it's just blank. I was growing more and more upset until I felt myself pulled into a hug. I didn't realize that tears were forming in my eyes. "I can't remember my name" I croak, the sorrow dripping of my voice. He sighed, "I guess I'll give you one, so that you have something"

"What?" I looked up at him in disbelief. "I'll give you a name, so that you have something that is unique to you" I will not cry, I will not cry. As the tears dripped down my face. "Kasianna" he said to me, and I just returned the hug. It was all I could do.

You never realize how much a name means to you until you don't have one.I'm sure it wasn't my original name, but it was one that was mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, I let go of him. Wiped my eyes. Yavel packed up camp and we made our way down the slope that we were on. We didn't talk too much, I didn't mind. I was enjoying not thinking or worrying about anything. I was able to hear much more now. I could hear a pack of Sluttons a distance away. They were nowhere near us but I'd keep and ear on them. They were leaving the area as we continued towards the ranch, and I was relieved to see the building, even if the ranch girls were currently patching up a hole in one of the walls.

Yavel waves over to the group of people. "Hey professor!" A woman started walking towards us, a human woman. Females were rare, tamers even rarer, but a professor. I never got to meet professor Menril, but she carried an air about her.

"Yavel, you know I'm not officially a professor until the first of the month" Menril told him with a fake sigh. "I'll still call you that. But glad you weren't hurt in the attack" he quipped as they came within arms length of each other. "Who is this cutie? And where did you get her? I didn't think you'd be the type to tame a feral out right?" Menril joked and eluded to.

I did not like this calling of me cute. "This is Kasianna. She's actually why I come to you, when I cause her my pokeball acted weird and didn't register her to me." Yavel spun the lie well enough. "Hmm, we'll look at the ball, but she seems to be an offshoot of a Fennec. A full physical will be needed for her." Menril ratted off.

I gulped. I have this dread that I'm not going to like this. "Come on girlly, get your cutie fennec like butt inside, exam room 2 on your left. I'll be in in a second" Menril ordered me.  I looked to Yavel to get a read of her. He nodded and motioned me to go. I didn't want to cause any suspicion, so I followed her instructions and quickly walked to the room I was pointed to. The instant I entered the room and closed the door, my eyes meet a mirror.

Looking back was a young girl of 18, I had hair like a pale orange sand, down to my jaw line. It framed my face, l looked mostly human, save for my large fennec ears on the top of my head.  They shared a fur color with my hair. My breast demanded my attention, with my small shirt. I'd say there were double D's but that might just be my point of view. They were massive and heavy, but didn't seem to bother my back much... guess I'm stronger than before.

My body seemed to not have any other fur on it, then there was how toned I was. It looked like I worked out daily. My hips flared out wide giving me a womanly shape. This I was okay with, i mean of all of this, big hips was the least i concerned with. My legs followed the rest of my body, toned and athletic. All and all I was a looker. Not that I'd let anyone know that.

"Well let get a look at you girly" Menril says as she waltz into the room, casting me to jump. "Also strip off those rags, they are too small for you" I curse my luck at having to do this. But I can't let her know that I was once human. I slide the shorts off and yanked the top over my head. "Well I see why Yavel caught you. You have many things that he likes."

I quarked my eyebrow at her. She smirks, "Oh you'll see. Now up on the table and feet in the stirrups." "Wait what?" I obey but was confused. "Just getting the invasive stuff out of the way first. Have to catalog you since you don't fix the basic mold of a Fennec." She says while locking my feet into the stirrups and wastes no time at prodding my vagina. I held back the sounds of discomfort that I was having. She finished prodding me, then spread me open, as I whined. "Sorry dear, I just have to make sure you are healthy... oh a virgin... that's rare, is Yavel your first tamer?" I blushed and wanted to close my legs as she was feeling up my interior. "I-I don't remember"

"Don't remember?" "I don’t remember much before he catch me, just wandering the forest... and a bunch of darkness" I lied but sprinkled some truth in there to make it more believable.  Menril hummed at me and continued her work before taking the spreader out and letting me relax. "On your feet" she ordered. Oh gods what now. I hopped up on my feet with a groan, and she wraps a tape measure around me. "C almost D" she rattled off. "Bit larger than average" She wraps me up a more for measurements before saying "5ft 4in, 33C - 25 - 32. Not bad at all.  Then it hits me, 'C these things are only C's? They are fucking massive.'

"Okay for the rest of the tests I need you to hold this sphere, oh and don't drop it" she grinned a grin that unnerved me a bit. I was about to ask why, when it stung me and then an unknown force held my hands on it so I couldn't drop it even if I wanted to. It was pushing different waves of something through me, some were pleasant and passed by fine, some I didn’t feel much of, and the rest were painful as the ripped through me. Minutes went by before the sphere let me go and I slumped back to the table. Menril was pouring over the data with fascination. "You sure you don't remember anything? "No, why?" "Because you are a variant of a fennec but it looks like you haven't finished thresholding yet" she pondered

"I what?" She gave me a look of pity, "if I had to guess you use to be a human girl and were thresholding into a pokegirl. Someone caught you before and must have run you through a level 5 taming cycle to erase your mind" I looked at the wall spacing out, thanking my lucky stars about her being off the mark. I was curious about the threshold stuff though, did that mean I'll change more? "So I'll change again?" I asked her dumbly

"More like you'll finish changing... If you want we can speed that part up since your body already chose a form" I was not really okay with this changing more, but if it was going to happen anyways, I might as well. "Fine" I say with a long sigh

She wastes no time and drags me, literally, to another room and quickly points the things that looks like ball cameras at me. "Thanks for letting me test this on you" as she zipped out the door and into the neighboring observation room. 'Wait, what did she just say? Testing? Shit this isn't finish tech, I need to...' and I was floored as something radiated into me. My body felt crushed under a force.. "No, Not Again!" I screamed as my body changed rapidly.

I gained more of a pout in my lips, not much but noticeable to the nothing I had before, my hips popped out any other inch. My chest swelled and my breast become full D cups and the change it startled me was when two sandy orange fox tails shot out behind me.

The force holding me stopped, and into the ground I crumpled. "Wonderful sweetie, I knew you'd make it, and two tails too. See now that sets your breed apart more than your typing" Menril waltzed back into the room. "You took it like a champ too. Shame I didn't know you before your threshold, we might have been friends" Oh... so that is her angle... just another that won't treat me as more than a talking animal.... it's times like this I'm ashamed of my league for letting this view of pokegirls become popular. This does also explain why I am getting no personal space from her. "Owww!" As I'm ripped from my thoughts. Whipping around as she grabbed my tails.

"Easy sparky, I'm just trying to see how durable you are" she smiled at me. "No" I stated, "no we're done I want to go back to Yavel now." Least he treated me right. "Right now, with nothing else done to you?" She asked coldly "Yes, now" I all but demanded "All right then follow me" she lead me back out of the lab and down some stairs and into a waiting room. There Yavel was waiting for us.

He looked up at me and started to say hi before the biggest blush came over his face.  That evil witch she just played me the fool and marched me here without a stitch of clothing on. As I started to blush and hid my body. Yavel, spoke up "uh professor do you have any clothes for her?" "No sorry dear most of our supply was damaged in the attack, I'm afraid that you'll have to either ball her or get use to her." Menril spoke "Ah... ...Kasianna you look different?" Yavel questioned me through his blush. "The ...professor helped me finish thresholding, said I wasn't done, I don't think much changes, except for the tails" I was a smidge proud of them... they were stunning if I was forced to say. "Oh I see..." was his reply, as I followed his eyes to my chest, and then crossed my arms. Breaking their spell over him as he straightened up.

"Well we better get going to town then need to get you some clothes, and we can train on the way" Yavel says with some gusto now that he could think. Menril waves as we are leaving, "Stop by anytime dear and bring your girl. She has a spark about her that I like"  I just wave as we make it outside and eventually but not fast enough to the road. I make sure we are far enough away before saying. "I don't like her"


	6. Chapter 6

He sighs and without saying a word takes off his shirt and hands it to me. I was taken aback by his kindness. I mean he could have me just walk with him naked and there was nothing I could do about it. Yet here I am, putting on his shirt, that reaches down to my thighs. I enjoy the green color on me... reminds me of the woods that we are in. I wonder if I would have enjoyed color like this before, I don't remember noting colors to much when I was male, then again i can see many more differences in color now. So I guess that helps.

Yavel was nervous. You could tell that he wanted to talk about something but didn't know how to start. "So I see you developed more...." I sighed, "Yeah, I know, you were staring... but yeah I feel different, but my balance is better... well when I use these tails right, they are hard to more right now. I don't know what I'm doing." "Well you still look nice" he added.

That was nice of him to say, come to think of it he treats me like I'm human... a human girl but I guess he has only known me as a girl. "We should do some training while we go. Um let's work on scratch. Use it on each tree that we pass" he didn't order me, but I knew he expected me to do it. I walked over to a tree and looked at my hands, they were normal up until my finger tips, where they were tougher and the nail more of a claw. I racked them across the tree, but I didn't do too much damage. Same with the second and third.

He was watching me work at this. "You know some of the trees out here are Menril trees" right as I was about to try again. I crunched into the tree harder and scratched into the wood in that flash of distraction. "Better" he kept walking while I looked at the wood. Moving to the next try I tried again, it was better, not as deep as the previous one, but better. Slowly, very slowly I was getting it, and I was feeling really happy that I was. Even found myself running ahead of Yavel to attack the trees. "Well you got that down faster than I thought. So let's move onto something else." 

He smiled and looked over me. "You mention that your tails are stiff and hard to move. I want you to wag you tails with each step. You'll need to get use to them, and be able to move them quickly." This was harder than you'd think. While the tails were light and flexible. Her muscles to move them were new and unused, it was like trying to run through water. I tried to move with some rhythm, wagging my tails right when I stepped forward with my left, then vice versa. Left, right, left right. I am moving so slow as my tails go back and forth. They are so unwieldy that it's not funny I must look so ridiculous doing this.

On and on we walk, my tails are protesting to stop, but I keep going. I will be able to control them, and I have made them a bit more fluid in their movements. "You can stop now, you did well" he praises me, and to my chagrin I enjoy it. "Let's get you some clothes... oh and keep your tails down so as not to attract attention"

How would they attract attention? I mean yeah I have two but other girls have this kinda stuff. I mean right now they are just sitting there just above my butt.... holding the shirt.... showing off my.... I blush so hard and my tails fall to preserve my modesty.

I quickly walk to follow him as we go into shopping district that the signs all point to. I use to spend a lot of my time here, watching the different pokegirls stop by with their tamers. I guess, others will be looking at me. I'm kinda creeped out by this thought. Just follow Yavel and don't look around. I don't want to draw attention. We entered the first shop on our right. It didn't really have a name as all official pokegirl shops are just extensions of the Pokemon Center. 

A perky pokegirl, Sandy by her name tag, Elf by breed. She was a classic beauty. The instant she saw me she rushed to me. "Oh sugar what happen to you, let's get you back into some proper clothes" her accent ringing out. If I had to guess she was from the southern islands, with the drawl in her voice. She looks to Yavel, "Sir did you want ta come along?" "You two have fun" he waved us off and took a seat, as I'm dragged to the back.

As soon as we were out of view of the front, she grabbed my shirt and whipped it off in one motion... I suspect magic, as I didn't have my arms up for her to do that. I still move to cover myself. "Honey there are only us girls back here be yourself, be free" she giggled. She was not your normal elf... not reserved like it expected her to be. Still I lowered my arm and moved my hand. "So you a battler or house girl?" She asked so know what to get me. "I'm training to be a battler" I said with some minimal amount of pride. She asked back, "physical or sex battles?" "Ph-Physical" I was blushing again. Me in a sex battle, I'd never last.

"You're a ground type right? Digger?" She was pulling stuff off the rack and handing to me.  "Yeah I am" I think about it, she's right, Fennecs do dig through sand faster than they run.  She goes from rack to rack handing me more and more stuff. "Not much fur on ya I see and you the kind that wants a bra, or let them hang free?" I'm blushing, are all pokegirls this nonchalant about their bodies? "Bra, please." "Favorite colors?" She asked in her volley of questions "Uhh.. gold, brown... and greens" I slowly respond. The green was more of the shirt I was lent as it was a nice color. Sandy just replaced some stuff in my hands with the new colors.

"I'm thinking something loose for you to not restrict your movement but still give you some protection. As you know battle clothes are made from better material to not get damaged as easily and gives some defense. Go try these on, I want to see how they work with your body type." She is rattling of while I'm all but shoved into the dressing room. She gave me so many outfits to try on. I might as well not fight it, cause I'm not getting out of this without a miracle. Pants first I guess, as I sort through the clothes. 'Oh cargo pants!' I put them on in a hurry.  I hold up the bra... I have no idea how to do this... but the hook like like they are on the side. So after far too long of getting it on and hooking it into place... it feels nice, tight but nice on my breasts. I look at the tops, so many styles. I avoid the long sleeve one and go for the t-shirt, and happy with this I step out.

"Well look at you honey, so pretty. Those styles don't really work with your body. Hmm, but this does give me ideas." She goes through the clothes in the dressing room and bring out a few things. "Go ahead and strip again, it will be faster to dress out here. Also we are the only ones here." This time it was some sort of skirt/leggings combo, it was a dirty tan on the skirt and dark green on the leggings that came down to just above my knees.

I do finally speak up as the bra was picked up again. "Do you have anything that is easier for me to put on, I have trouble with the hooks." She ponders for a bit, "Well you are a bit too big for a pull on... no hooks huh? We could do bindings, they take a bit to put on, but they are not as difficult. Plus the ones that we have are better than simple cloth." She goes to get a roll of the stuff as I wonder how to put those on. 

She returns with what looks like a large roll of bandages same color as my skin. "You ever put these on before?" I shake my head no and she walks up behind me. "Okay I'll go slow, so watch" she says has my only warning as she loops the fabric over my shoulders and around and under my breasts, before winding it around me. Every 3 times around she sends it over my shoulder around me and then back down the other. "So we don't need to do any of the stuff for compression as it's a bit painful and only flatter girls can do it. But this should keep you in place. The material shrinks with heat so don't put it on as tight as you can, let it contract into place. If you have any trouble with it you some ice to get it off." She continues, "You know those bindings are almost a top for you, did you want a shirt too?" "I'd like something over this, if we can" I look down at my now cover breast and feeling much more at ease. She zips off and back with a thin article of clothing. She throws it over my head and let's it drape over me. It is a poncho from crimson league, but thin and no weight to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked nice, and kind of desert beauty. The tan poncho with green trim was a nice final touch, and I didnt feel constrained at all. "I'll take this, thanks sandy." She smiles and issues the bill to Yavel's pokedex to pay, "No problem, sugar. I enjoy it, but you come back and see me okay." "Now go show off to your tamer" she giggles and walks me back to the front of the store to where Yavel was waiting. He looked up at me obviously in his own thoughts before. "Wow, you look nice." "Sandy did all the work, really" I defer to her, cause it's true. "Well thank you Sandy, I'll bring here hear again when it's time to doll her up" he said with the most infuriating grin. I glad at him a look that says, 'Dont you fucking dare.'  He laughs and motions for me to come along, "You know I'm joking, right?" He says once we are outside. I just glare at him. "No dolling up, got it"

"Come on, it's getting late, you two took a while. We're going to get a room at the Pokemon Center since its nearby, and also cheaper." Yavel spoke and made his way down the street.  I followed mindlessly, the thought of a bed after this long long day was a temptation that I was willing to give into. The fact that there was only one bed rooms left available didn't faze me a bit, I just want to sleep so badly. My new outfit was so easy to get out of and I was in bed within minutes of getting into the room. I don't know how long it took to get to sleep but Yavel clicking at his pokenav was the last I remember.


End file.
